


Jealousy, Can Be Beautiful

by WakeUpSunshine



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpSunshine/pseuds/WakeUpSunshine
Summary: What we all wanted jealous Emily to be like at that party ;)
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 25
Kudos: 428





	Jealousy, Can Be Beautiful

"This is not going to end well"

I heard Austin hiss at me from across the table. I was laying out glasses for the wine and brandy while Austin was meant to be moving furniture. Of course he wasn't though, he was sitting down by the fire and resting his feet. I don't know why, he hasn't done anything strenuous today. Or at all this week for that matter.

"You said a while ago that it sounded fun" I replied with an exasperated tone. Of course I knew he only agreed because of Sue

"Yes, well" he coughed "that was before I had time to think about it"

"You're capable of thinking?" I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke. It really was hilarious. I watched his eyebrows furrow as he scowled at me.

"Emily, behave" I glared at him from under my eyelashes at his warning tone. All he's done for the last hour is make passive aggressive comments about everything me and Lavinia did. This was only when Sue was out of the room of course. When he was with her he was the perfect gentleman.

"Don't tell me to behave Austin" I muttered, placing some glasses down a little too roughly. I heard one rattle a little too much and decided to take a deep breath.

I heard Austin sigh before he stood up and walked over to where I was laying out the brandy. He obnoxiously snatched a glass from my hand and poured himself a drink. I could see a glint in his eye, he wanted me to say something, anything that would result in an argument.

Before I got a chance to open my mouth Lavinia waltzed into the room with a smile on her face "You guys everything looks great!" She grabbed my hand and spun me around in a quick circle "Oh by the way Em, Sue's looking for you"

"Sue?" I didn't notice that my voice had raised an octave. I quickly coughed subtly "is she ok?"

"Oh yeah she's fine, I think she just needs help with her dress"

"I'll go!" Austin's sudden outburst took me and my sister both by surprise

"No you won't" I sighed before walking in the direction of the stairs "she asked for me Austin. Besides, you still need to move the furniture"

I was practically running up the stairs before I finished my sentence. I know our older brother doesn't like being told no. Especially when it came to Sue. He could be so possessive sometimes. Don't get me wrong, so can I but not to the extent he goes to. I hate the fact that he parades around like she's his prize trophy.

I clenched my jaw at the thought, my breathing had become somewhat laboured. I reached my bedroom door and rested my palm flat on the cool surface. Going in to help Sue with her dress while I had a temper probably wasn't the best idea. Knocking on the door, I waited with baited breath for a response.

"Yes, come in"

I grabbed the cold door knob and eased the door open before clicking it shut behind me. I looked up and saw Sue standing at the end of my bed, her dress was laid out perfectly next to her.

"Oh Emily" Sue looked at me from over her shoulder and gave me a dazzling smile. My heart jumped in my chest at the gorgeous sight before me, I nearly had to lean on the wall to support myself.

"Y-yeah, Lavinia said you were asking for me?"

"Yes I was, can you help me with my corset please?"

I walked up behind the other woman and took a hold of the loose strings on her clothing. A small portion of Sue's back was showing where the corset wasn't tightened properly. I took a hesitant step forward and placed the back of my hand on the small of her back.

The quick intake of breath was audible to us both, making me smirk in satisfaction. Wanting to test the waters further, I moved my hand up slowly and traced the base of Sue's spine. A field of goosebumps arose under my touch.

"Emily..."

The smell of Sue's perfume surrounded us in a bubble of euphoria. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on her bare shoulder. The feel of her smooth skin under my touch was maddening.

"Is something wrong Sue?" I whispered with a smirk, my lips brushing over her shoulder.

"N-no"

I placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck "Then breath" I watched her nod before I regretfully put some distance between us and finally tied her corset. 

I helped her step into the black dress that was laid out on the bed, tying the strings on the back of that too. When Sue finally turned around, I felt like the world had stopped just for us.

"Sue" my voice was a whisper, too breathy to be heard if she wasn't so close "do you realise how gorgeous you are?"

"Emily stop" a red blush broke out on her pale complexion "surely there's people downstairs, we should greet them"

I opened my mouth to agree but no words came out. I physically couldn't tear my eyes away from this woman. Her hair was in a simple updo, highlighting her flawless face. Her dress, although it was simple showed off her defined collarbones and the smoothness of her neck. I had the sudden hunger to push Sue down on the bed behind us and show her how beautiful she truly was.

I frowned internally at the foreign thoughts in my head. What has gotten into me? Get a grip Emily, Jesus.

I nodded my head at the other woman before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips. The physical restraint it took to break away from her warm embrace before I could take things a step forward was frightening. 

"Let's go" Sue grabbed my hand and led us downstairs to where the party was being held. Most people were here already and they were either crowded around someone playing the piano or surrounding the brandy table. 

"Emily!"

I looked around and saw George practically swimming through dresses to reach me. I had to laugh at the determination on his little red face. 

"Emily!"

"Jesus George" I chuckled, supporting the boy up by his shoulders. He was panting and clearly out of shape "what's so urgent?"

A shy smile appeared on his face before he presented some flowers in front of me. I had absolutely no idea how they remained intact through all that but he managed it somehow.

"Oh, thank you George" I grabbed the flowers and tried to ignore how Sue's grip on my arm tightened slightly

"Of course! I bought them this morning so they should be really healthy"

"They're out of the ground George and no longer connected to their root system, they're dead" I held back my snicker at his wide eyed expression "nice thought though!"

"Uh, yes of course! Anytime"

I moved towards the boy so I could get closer to his ear "Did you bring my other gift?"

"Yes! I sure did"

I felt Sue slide her hand up to my elbow before she appeared between both of us "what other gift?"

George pulled out a small glass vile from his blazer pocket and held it in front of us both proudly "opium"

"You brought opium?" As I took the drugs from George I couldn't help but notice the slightly agitated tone in Sue's voice 

"Well yeah, Emily asked me to"

I watched with a confused look as Sue continued to glare at the younger boy. I placed my hand over hers, trying to get her to look at me

"Should I put it away?" I shared George's look of confusion as we stared at Sue

"No no George it's ok" I placed my hand on his forearm before turning to stand in front of Sue, blocking the other boy from our conversation as I whispered in a hushed voice "are you ok?"

Sue avoided my gaze as she side stepped away from me "Yes, I'm fine"

"Don't do that, I know you're not" I touched her shoulder before she could walk away. I saw her hesitate before she grabbed my hand and gave it a half squeeze. I fought the urge to go after her as she walked away but I knew when she wanted to be left alone.

"Was it something I said?"

I had almost forgotten George was standing next to me, I was too focused on watching Sue pour herself a drink. 

I shrugged my shoulders because I genuinely didn't know what had just happened. It wasn't like Sue to become mad so quickly. Not unless she had a reason to.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stared at the brown liquid in my glass as it sloshed around carelessly. The once full vile of opium felt far too light in my hand as it was nearly empty. I looked around the room in what felt like slow motion at all the bodies dancing and pushing on eachother. 

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at Bee. I'd been sitting on his lap for the last few minutes and he was getting progressively more flirtatious. I felt my eyes roll themselves into my skull as I shook my head. Why can't he understand that I'm in love with miss Sue Gilbert? It was common knowledge! Wasn't it?

I stood up on shakey legs, searching for the woman that owned my heart. Where had she ran off to? 

It was instantaneous when I clapped eyes on her. I physically felt myself sober up at the sight. Sue was sitting on Austin's knee as he laughed hysterically and stroked her entire face. Sue on her part looked uncomfortable, trying to push Austin's hands away from her hair and face. I felt my feet move before I had a chance to register what was going on when I saw my older brother grab her face roughly and pull Sue down for what looked like a sloppy kiss.

I practically elbowed my way through bodies of people, having to step over a few that had passed out in the middle of the floor. I didn't stop until I felt my hand wrap around Sue's arm and I pulled her to her feet 

"What are- oh Emily, it's you. Are you ok?" 

I moved my hand from her arm and laced our fingers together, leading her up the stairs to my bedroom. I ignored my brothers protests, he was too drugged up to even stand.

I pushed the wooden door open and let Sue enter before I gently but firmly pushed her against it, the soft click was extremely loud now that we were away from the music.

"Em, what's going on?" Her voice held nothing but concern, laced with worry. I suddenly felt childish for dragging her away from Austin due to my jealousy.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water, trying to come up with any excuse that wasn't as immature as the truth.

I felt a hand on the nape of my neck before Sue spoke "tell me" we were closer now, her warm breath fanned my face. I sighed lowly, feeling a small heat grow in my lower stomach. It felt like a fire that was lighting but needed to be tended to.

The brunette brought a finger to my chin and tilted my head up, making me look into her brown eyes. My hands had ended up on either side of her head, trapping us together

"I didn't like the way Austin was touching you"

I watched Sue's lips slowly pull up into a devilish smirk that she constantly had on her pink lips. The fire in my stomach travelled down, and lower still until it became impossible to ignore the heat in between my thighs.

"You were jealous?"

I was too hypnotised by her mouth to speak, I nodded my head in response. I fought back a gasp as her tongue sensually wet her intoxicating mouth, leaving the moisture to shine in the room lit only by a small candle.

It held nothing in comparison to the fire that Sue had lit inside me. It consumed me from the inside out. Suddenly her hands on my neck left my skin scorching, aching for her to keep touching me.

"Emily, answer me"

My eyes snapped up and connected with hers. Sue's usually hazel eyes had turned a dark shade of nearly black with flakes of gold dancing around her iris's.

"Yes, I was jealous"

I didn't recognise my voice, it was weak and breathy. Too breathy when Sue hadn't even touched me properly.

"Oh, baby"

All of a sudden the lips I had been staring at all night were on mine, coaxing me to enter a sinful dance of seduction. 

Her lips were gentle on mine, reassuring me of all my insecurities. I felt her hands trail down to trace my collarbones while my hands had moved to cradle her face. 

And yet I couldn't get the image of Austin kissing her out of my head. The way he held her too tightly, how he had roughly pulled her into a kiss.

The growl that rumbled in my throat was almost primal, I moved my hands to Sue's waist, pulling us closer together. I heard her sigh against my ear as she welcomed the contact. 

I gasped lowly when Sue traced her tongue slowly across my bottom lip, daring me to take the next step. I reciprocated immediately, letting my tongue gently tease hers. Her sweet taste made me dizzy, I was sure Sue's grip on my waist was all that was keeping me upright.

I slowly moved my lips down, taking care to place featherlight kisses on Sue's jaw. Her little sighs were rapidly turning into mewling whimpers "Emily, please"

I closed my eyes then, hearing my name coming from those lips was driving me insane. My mouth descended down, I inhaled Sue's sweet perfume shamelessly.

The other woman slid her hands up from my waist and up into my hair, holding my head in place as I peppered kisses on her smooth neck.

I bit down into her porcelain skin carefully with just enough pressure for a moan to spill from her lips. I sucked on the skin lightly, I wanted to leave a small mark. Not enough to be too noticeable but still there for her to be reminded of me.

"Emily, that bed is far too close to us. We should go, before we get carried away"

I knew she was right but our time alone was so rare and precious these days. It made leaving just that bit more difficult.

I placed a final kiss on her lips before nodding my head "I love you, Emily Dickinson"

I looked up at Sue from under my eyelashes, trying to hide the shy smile on my face "I love you too"

"Just so you know" suddenly Sue's kind smile was replaced with another one of her sinful smirks "the next time you bring me up here and pull something like this, I will take you on that bed. Regardless of who might hear us"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not the only one who wanted to see this side of jealous Emily...  
> Feel free to send requests!!  
> Edit: would you prefer a longer Emisue story set in the past based on the show or a modern AU??
> 
> Say hi on Instagram!!: emmaflynn_2002


End file.
